


Protecting You

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Courting Rituals, Drinking, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Hurt Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Kissing, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Arthur, Protective Merlin, Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), Secret Relationship, Secrets, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: With Merlin and Gwaine trying to hide their relationship from the King, a tournament commences that puts things under strain.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 401





	1. Love

Gwaine could tell his Warlock was nervous. Merlin’s hand was shaking slightly, the bowl of warm water on the table by their side, and Gwaine chuckled to try and relieve the tension.

‘What’s the worst that could happen?’ He’d been keeping his affections for Merlin hidden, waiting to see if they were reciprocated. His fear had been Arthur, there was never anything that Merlin wouldn’t do for him, and Gwaine figured that he had no chance. Imagine his surprise when Merlin explained that Arthur may be his destiny, and yes, he did love him, but it was more of their entwined paths. Not sexual, nor anything close to being so intimate, and Gwaine had admitted he was jealous.

Merlin had hesitantly kissed him, no more than a quick brush of his sweet lips, yet the Knight had been trapped. Caught, unable to deny his love for the manservant, but having to keep it hidden from the rest of Camelot. He had his suspicions that others knew, like the High Priestess that Merlin kept sneaking out of Camelot to meet. Morgana was no longer a threat, Arthur presumed her dead, whereas Merlin knew the truth.

Anyway, then came the tournament. Gwaine didn’t like the idea of all the visiting Knights, of people that might think they could hurt the one he loved. Merlin was a servant, no Knight would think about his safety, and Merlin had a habit of attracting danger. Still, he could understand why Merlin was nervous, Gwaine was competing for Camelot. The King himself was not fighting, Gwen had forbidden it, so it was up to the five of them to prove Camelot worthy.

‘I could accidentally cut your throat?’ Merlin reached for the shaving cream, an odd substance that helped stop the burn of stubble, and Gwaine tipped his head up into Merlin’s capable hands. His Warlock, his Merlin, even if the world couldn’t yet know such a thing.

‘You wouldn’t. I trust you.’ The words had never failed to make Merlin shudder, just like now, the razor-blade in his hand as he came to sit with his knees either side of Gwaine’s thighs, effectively straddling him.

‘Stay still.’ He did, watched the way Merlin’s tongue poked out between his lips as he worked, the frown that was adorable. He moved his hands to the Warlock’s hips, watched Merlin tense on instinct, then relax.

‘You know, this is a pretty suggestible position.’ Part of keeping their growing relationship a secret meant that Merlin had never been in his bed. They were limited to brief interactions after training, walks to collect herbs or stolen moments when the King was busy. He’d go with Merlin on his chores, just to be able to talk to him, to steal a kiss at the end.

Gwaine had never been patient, but for Merlin, he’d wait a lifetime.

‘Yeah?’ Merlin swallowed hard, trying to focus on the glide of the razor, but his eyes did briefly meet Gwaine’s challenging gaze. He just wanted to prove to Merlin he was serious, that once the King had settled into his reign, they would go to him and ask permission to officially court.

‘Mm. And you’re not expected until sunset.’ It wasn’t long, just enough for this moment of Merlin helping him to prepare for the tournament tomorrow. His fingers worked deftly, tracked along the side of his face and tilted his head up until his neck was exposed. The blade ran along it, Gwaine’s hands gripping slightly tighter on Merlin’s hips.

‘I wish we didn’t have to hide.’ The admittance coming from Merlin, it was more than he could have asked for.

‘We won’t. Soon, I’ll ask for your hand.’ It wasn’t exactly forbidden, but Merlin was the King’s manservant, and the most favourable to become Court Sorcerer when magic was legally allowed. The documents were drafted, all ready to be signed, and Merlin had shown the King his Magic just a couple of weeks prior to this. In all fairness, Arthur had been pretty angry, then pointed out that Merlin was a clumsy idiot and so posed no threat.

If only he knew the truth, Gwaine mused, watching as Merlin finished up with his shaving and dabbed Gwaine’s face clean with the cloth.

‘There. All clean.’ He looked pleased, and Gwaine tugged him closer, until their chests were pressed together. Merlin bit his lip, looking slightly shy but with determination, and Gwaine took the chance.

The kiss was brief, regretfully, but worth it. Merlin tasted of mint and the honey-broth drink that he’d made him drink earlier, supposed to help with nerves. Reluctantly, Gwaine pulled away, just as someone knocked on his door.

By the time it was opened, no more than a couple of moments later, Merlin was hiding behind the curtains.

Leon, a good friend and the First Knight of Camelot, smiled warmly.

‘The King’s waiting for us, wants to debrief us before tomorrow’s tournament.’ Gwaine nodded, got up and grabbed his sword, then realised the shaving bowl was still out. Leon briefly looked over it, then laughed.

‘I can never do that myself, I always have to get one of the servants to help.’ Leon, luckily, was a very innocent mind that Gwaine swore to protect, shot a quick look to the curtain before following the Knight from the room.

**

‘Sire, could I go and wish luck to the Knights before they enter the tournament?’ Merlin stood behind Arthur, close enough that the King could speak to him if wanted. Gwen was by his side, the Queen looking radiant in a gown of red.

‘Hurry with it, they’ll be entering soon.’ Arthur was so invested on the sandy arena before him, that he didn’t even notice Merlin had called him Sire. He slipped away, basically ran down to Camelot’s tent, slipping in unnoticed by any other competitor.

‘Merlin!’ Leon cheered, just finishing dressing himself in his armour, with the help from a servant. They stepped back once done, Ethan, he recognised him, then bowed and left.

‘Just came to wish you all luck.’ He teased, pausing to give Lancelot and Gwaine more sincere smiles. The two that knew his secret, Arthur had not yet trusted the other three, despite how Merlin pleaded.

‘The competition does look fierce this year.’ Elyan commented, patting him on the shoulder with an appreciative smile.

‘Thank you, Merlin. I hope that we can do Camelot proud.’ Leon looked slightly worried, he was the one that had the most riding on this. They may be the King’s Knights, but Leon, as First Knight, was responsible for them.

‘You’ve never failed before, Sir Leon, I don’t expect you to now.’ Merlin chided, which earned him a sincere smile from the Knight, and Percival ruffling his hair.

Outside, the horn blared, and the Knights snapped to attention.

‘Right, we’ll see you later!’ Leon fake-cheered, trying to hide his nerves, and Lancelot chuckled.

‘Victorious as you will be.’ Merlin added. The Knights smiled, leaving the tent, Gwaine hanging back. Merlin knew it was risky, but he rushed across to hug him, to press a quick kiss to his lips.

‘May I have your favour, Merlin?’ Gwaine asked sincerely, and the Warlock felt his heart catch. Shaky fingers untied his neckerchief, a bright red one, and then tied it around the arm of Gwaine’s armour. It wouldn’t be noticeable, not really, none would think twice. But for Merlin, it was proof of Gwaine’s affections.

‘Be safe.’ He whispered, and Gwaine took his hand, kissed the backs of his knuckles with a radiant smile.

‘I will.’ And with that, Gwaine was gone, leaving Merlin to breathe out and then rush back to the King.

**

‘I saw it.’

‘Magic! It was very sneaky, but I…’ Gwaine halted in his tracks, turned to the very pale Merlin. He rushed across, wrapped his arms around his Warlock and tried to look comforting.

‘Merlin, it’ll be okay.’

‘No it won’t! He’s cheating, but I can’t prove it, and the King won’t risk a war just on my word.’ A Knight from Odin’s Kingdom, and they really couldn’t risk angering the man again. Merlin slumped in his arms, while Gwaine thought back to what had happened.

Sir Gavin, a beast of a man, who had been facing off against a Knight from Escetir. Luckily, or unluckily, nobody had caught the flash of gold that had the Knight tripping, Sir Gavin managing to disarm the man and win the round, which would put him up against one of the others tomorrow. Luckily not a Knight from Camelot, although all five of them had gotten through to the next rounds.

‘You’ll keep our Knights safe. And the moment he performs Magic openly, the King will have him killed. Until then, just keep your eye out. If he figures you have Magic…’ Gwaine didn’t even want to consider the possibility, kissed Merlin while he had the chance, before this feast that they were supposed to be going to.

‘You too. Try and avoid fighting him.’ Gwaine knew he’d have to eventually, if he kept winning, but he would do what Merlin had asked.

‘You better hurry, the Princess will be missing you.’ It wasn’t jealousy anymore, just gentle teasing, and Merlin smiled, pecking his lips once more.

‘You too. He’ll shout at you for being late if you’re not careful.’

**

Merlin stood dutifully, topped up Arthur’s goblet once more, taking his time so it looked like he was drinking more than he actually was. It was a trick that was used for all of Camelot’s Knights, each member of the Round Table knew not to engage in excessive drinking. Even Gwaine, who smiled up at him every time he moved across to his side to fill up his goblet.

‘Oh you useless thing!’ Merlin’s head snapped up, to where Elma was clutching the jug with shaking hands, Sir Gavin standing up and trying to dab down the wine stain. Silence fell, and Arthur looked ready to intervene, before Merlin smoothly moved to Elma’s side.

‘I’m so sorry, Sir Gavin, Elma’s new to the kitchens.’ He kept his head bowed politely, watched the man stare him down, before he slumped into his chairs.

‘You serve me, I don’t want her near me.’

‘Of course, Sir Knight.’ He turned to Elma, took the jug from her shaking hands.

‘Go on, back to the kitchens and tell Alice what happened, she’ll see to your nerves.’ The girl smiled hesitantly, disappeared into the shadows and the feast continued. Merlin poured the Knight a new goblet of wine, fought not to flinch when the Knight beckoned him.

‘So your King Arthur’s manservant?’ He didn’t know why he had to stoop down for such a question, it was something that was common knowledge.

‘Yes, Sir.’ He huffed, and Merlin took a polite step back, before returning to the King. Arthur was stuck in conversation with one of the Knights at the table, one from Lot’s Kingdom, and was unable to pull himself away. Gwen, however, smiled up at him warmly, thanking him with her glance for what he had done.

The night was spent in much the same way, Merlin flitting between his two posts, noting that Sir Gavin was not holding back on how much alcohol was currently in his system.

‘Boy!’ He held back his sigh, moved to Gavin’s side and looked to the Knight.

‘Yes, Sir?’

‘I need assistance back to my quarters.’ He could see why, the man could barely hold himself up. Merlin looked around, about to offer someone else’s assistance, it was well known that Merlin only ever served the King and his Knights. But then Gavin was out of his seat, stumbling vaguely and Merlin had little choice, not with the nearest servant in the room being Maia, a tiny girl that would have no hope.

‘Right this way, Sir Gavin.’ The Knight grumbled something under his breath, the chatter of the hall covering whatever it was, and nobody batted an eyelid when the drunk Knight grabbed hold of Merlin for support. He gritted his teeth, only ever did his Knights do that, the ones from Camelot. Even then, they knew Arthur wouldn’t like it, tried not to ever get that drunk.

Guiding him out of the Hall was easy, asking one of the maids to fetch Elma and ask her to cover the King’s goblet while he was away.

The corridors took ages, what with the Knight dragging his feet, and Merlin eventually managed to get him to his quarters. He shoved the door open, helped drag the beast of a man in, watched him hit the bed.

‘If that is all…’

‘No. Help me with my boots.’ He swallowed down his pride, most servants had to do this anyway, and it was no different from helping Arthur. He unlaced them quickly, putting them down to the side, then turned and decided to light the fire. It didn’t take long, Merlin staring in satisfaction as the flames began to catch.

A hand connected with his shoulder, and Merlin yelped, spinning and on instinct going to defend himself. When he found himself face to face with the drunk Knight, he quickly bowed his head.

‘Sir Knight, forgive me, I…’ He’d been speaking, but then a hand connected with his cheek, and Merlin’s head snapped to the side at the force of the blow.

‘Learn your place.’ He hissed, before stumbling back and promptly passing out, Merlin trying to get his heartrate back under control. Leaving the room quickly, he moved back towards the hall.

‘Merlin?’ It was Gaius, a collection of potions in hand, probably off to gift sleeping draughts for those who needed them.

‘Just going to back to the feast.’

‘What happened?’ Merlin let Gaius prod at his face, there was probably a mark there, but it would fade quickly. It wasn’t until Merlin licked his lips that he realised he could taste blood.

‘I tripped, you know me.’ He joked, and Gaius raised an eyebrow.

‘You better hope the King believes that.’

Merlin made it back into the feast, hurried to where Elma was standing by the Knights of Camelot. She looked rather scared still, pleased to see him, before her eyes flicked to his face.

‘Did he do that?’ She whispered, and Merlin hushed her, wary that the King wasn’t too far away.

‘Go back to the kitchens, avoid any drunk Knights.’ She did as told, and Merlin went to fill Arthur’s goblet.

‘Nice to see you back from trying to avoid your…’ Arthur halted, which drew the attention of the Round Table Knights, while Merlin finished topping up his drink and looked to the King.

‘My duties, Sire?’ He teased, knowing he’d been caught when Arthur’s gaze narrowed.

‘Did he hit you?’ Merlin could feel Gwaine’s gaze, could see Gwen’s eyes widening.

‘Of course not. I tripped over in the corridor, narrowly avoided running into Gaius.’

**

Gwaine knew he didn’t have long, grabbed Merlin and hauled him into one of the laundry closets. Merlin narrowly managed to keep his footing, and Gwaine was on him in an instant, tilting his head up and staring at his busted lip.

‘He dared to…’

‘It’s alright. He was drunk.’ No, it wasn’t alright, and if Gwaine had been openly courting Merlin, he’d have challenged the man for what he did. Instead, he let his thumb brush over it, watched the way Merlin shuddered.

‘I’m going to kill him.’

‘No, your going to beat him.’ Merlin shot back, before his dimples came out in a bright smile, and Gwaine felt his anger slip away. He hooked one arm around Merlin’s waist, used the other to guide his head until they were kissing, until Gwaine lost all thoughts of the Sorcerer/Knight, focused entirely on the man in his arms.

‘If he hurts you again…’

‘Then you’ll be the first person I tell.’ A promise, and Gwaine reluctantly pulled away, knowing he had a tournament to compete at tomorrow.

**

Merlin watched as Sir Gavin used the armour that he’d caught him enchanting, had written down the spell to investigate any loopholes. He thrashed his opponent, the blows barely even making any impact on him. Next was Elyan’s fight, and he won. Leon, who slid easily into the next round. Lancelot had a slightly harder round, but he made it. Percival didn’t even break a sweat, and Gwaine swept the floor with his opponent.

Arthur looked pleased throughout, and Merlin stayed by his side, impassive even as the next round began. Jousting, he hated it, didn’t like the thought of anyone getting poked with a big pole.

This round put Elyan and Lancelot against each other, Sir Gavin up against the last Knight from Escetir. Unsurprisingly, he won that as well. Merlin was really beginning to hate him, tried not to let his anger get the better of him as he watched Elyan beat Lancelot, although it had been close.

Afterwards, in the tent, Merlin tended to Lancelot’s shoulder.

‘I don’t like the looks of that Sir Gavin guy.’ Elyan remarked, from where he sat on Lance’s other side. Gwaine huffed, but didn’t look up from where he was cleaning his sword, and Leon nodded.

‘Percival’s up against him first thing tomorrow.’ Merlin’s head snapped up, Lance hissing as he dug into one of the bruises too much.

‘Sorry.’ He quickly focused back on his work, ignoring the chatter of those around him. He needed to know what that spell did, and quickly.

**

Gwaine kept an eye on Merlin that night, was glad to see that Sir Gavin had found some other servant to annoy. It meant he could keep Merlin close, called him forwards often just for the joy of talking to him, knew that Arthur wouldn’t be too suspicious of such a thing. He even got the chance to lightly brush his hand over Merlin’s arm, wanting so much more contact than that, but he could be patient.

‘You’re being far too brave, Sir Knight.’ Merlin whispered, leaning across to fill his drink back up. It gave him a nice view of Merlin’s arse, which he’d never complain about, eyeing it up before focusing back on him.

‘Any progress on Sir Gavin?’ He was lucky that nobody was listening, the only one close enough to hear was Lancelot, and he already knew about his Magic. As it turned out, Lance was too busy talking to Percival.

‘The spell isn’t too complicated for me, but it still means he’s got to be pretty powerful. I can only think he needs the winner’s money for something.’ Snooping Merlin was an adorable one, but Gwaine also loved powerful Merlin. The type that spoke of Magic like anybody could do it, and Gwaine wished he could have a full demonstration of his powers.

‘I’ll ask around, most of the Knights aren’t very fond of him.’ Gwaine provided, watched his boyfriend walk back to Arthur’s side, his tiny waist tantalizingly shown off in that blue shirt, and the way he swayed those hips…

He’d probably had too much to drink, he concluded, snacking on some more of the food.

It was on his way back to his Chambers that he did some research, asking around with light questions that wouldn’t be seen as suspicious.

He was in serious debt, according to the whispers. The kind of debt that would have him executed if he couldn’t make it quick, which meant that Sir Gavin would be willing to die for this competition. Not great news for Percival, who he could only hope had the sense to know when to stay down.

**

Percival stayed down, and Merlin watched Sir Gavin’s smirk. He was cheating, blatantly cheating, and Merlin hated it. Hated how Percival looked so disappointed in himself, walking out of the arena while Sir Gavin played it up to the crowds.

The next two in were Leon and Elyan, and Merlin was pleased when he saw how well-matched they were. Leon came out victorious, Elyan admitting defeat and clapping him on the back, the two perfectly paired in that respect. Two more Knights, Sir Adam winning, and then Gwaine was facing off against the last competitor. No match, Gwaine even managed to keep his hair in place while fighting, and the four went into the semi-finals.

Gwaine against Sir Adam, and Leon against Sir Gavin.

Merlin was basically at the edge of the box the entire time that Leon was on the sand, winced at the blow that came down, watched the First Knight stumble. Merlin caught the flash of gold, watched as Leon’s sword-hand suddenly went limp, before the spell wore off and he tried to regain his posture.

It was no use, Gavin was already there, batting away the sword and pressing his own to Leon’s neck, the Knight admitting defeat.

Gwaine won his fight, hardly a surprise, and Merlin was forced to realise that tomorrow, his Knight would be facing a sorcerer.

Panic.

**

Gwaine watched Merlin pace back and forth, close to tears. He understood, he did, but he couldn’t pull out of the fight. He had to win, for Camelot’s honour, he wouldn’t let the sorcerer get away with it.

‘Merlin…’

‘I have an idea!’ His Warlock spun so quickly that Gwaine almost wobbled for him, watched as Merlin dashed to where Gwaine was keeping the neckerchief. His token, something that he wanted just to prove to Merlin he was serious.

‘I can use a spell, to block you from Magic. It’ll mean his attempts won’t affect you, not unless he uses some pretty serious stuff.’ There he was, the bright spark that Gwaine adored. He watched Merlin’s eyes flash golden, listened to that sexy language that he couldn’t understand a single word of, but he knew that Merlin wouldn’t let him down.

‘This is why I love you.’ Gwaine stated, rather without thinking, only realising what he had said when Merlin choked. The Warlock spun, but the Knight didn’t retract his sentence, tipped his chin out and held the stare.

‘I love you too.’ Oh, that was good, because Gwaine had been ready to panic. Merlin came across to him, crawled up onto his lap and tucked his head under Gwaine’s neck, the Knight wrapping his arms around him.

‘I want you safe.’

‘And I will be. You’ll be there for me.’ Merlin breathed out in relief, but somehow, Gwaine could tell he didn’t quite believe that.

**

Merlin watched the two face off against each other, before they bowed to the King. Gwaine swung his sword lazily, and even with his helmet on, Merlin knew he was smirking. On the other side, Sir Gavin looked perfectly calm, probably because of the fact that there was Magic radiating off the sword he held.

Then the fight began. It was like a dance, sand being kicked up as the two sparred, both fluid in their movements. Sir Gavin parried left, while Gwaine held his own, attempting to unbalance him. The sound of metal hitting filled the air, and the intensity of the strikes increased, Merlin sweating just watching them. He saw the spell cast, watched as it bounced of Gwaine’s protection, noted how Sir Gavin snarled and attacked with renewed vigour.

When Gwaine feinted right, he was lucky to avoid the blow to his chest. He got a good hit, Gavin stumbling and quickly righting himself, swinging his sword back around and catching Gwaine on the back. The Knight stumbled, and a second hit was placed, Gwaine hitting the dirt but rolling to avoid the sword aimed for the weak spot at his neck.

This was fighting to kill. They were kill-shots, Gwaine only avoiding them by a narrow second, before finally, he managed to get Gavin on his back. The crowd cheered, Gwaine stamped down on the hand that held the sword, and Merlin could relax.

Gwaine tapped his sword to the point by his neck, before stepping back, the crowd roaring in appreciation for the red-caped Knight.

Gavin’s hand shot out, and Gwaine went flying back, the spell far too strong for the neckerchief to stop. Arthur shouted for Guards, sorcery was strictly illegal in the tournament, but Sir Gavin wasn’t done. He began the chant, a demand for fire, Merlin not thinking as he saw the Knight’s hands begin to summon the element.

Leaping from the Royal Box hadn't been his plan, but Merlin had to reach Gwaine, just as the fire tore through the air. Screams of terrified citizens filled the air, just as Merlin dived in front of his Knight, slammed up a shield as the flames hit them.

**

Gwaine chucked his helmet free, watched as his boyfriend stopped the fire from hitting them, snarled and shoved Gavin back. He actually looked shocked, and Merlin would have likely attacked him, before Arthur shouted.

There was another, Gwaine realised. The other Knight from Odin’s Kingdom, that had lost against Sir Gavin earlier in the tournament. Working together, and now he was reaching for the Queen, and the Knights of Camelot were too far away.

Merlin’s spell hit the man full-blast, avoided Guinevere but sent the Knight flying back until he hit the ground, quickly being pinned.

Hot, Gwaine thought, stripping off his breastplate and laughing, looking across to where Merlin was. People were fleeing the scene, the Knights were storming the area to protect the King, and Merlin turned to him with the brightest smile.

Too late, Gwaine realised, watched Merlin’s face fall. Gwaine stumbled, felt pain flare through his chest, heard Merlin’s scream break the air. He was more concerned with the arrow bolt sticking out of his stomach, dropping down into the sand and wondering why he hadn't checked to make sure Gavin wasn’t a threat.

**

When Gwaine fell, Merlin screamed. His Magic burst free, and he really didn’t want to see what he’d just done to Gavin, the man was definitely dead.

He reached Gwaine just in time to stop him fully collapsing, lowered him back down to the sand and stared at the wound. It was fatal, even he could see that, and Gwaine choked back on blood with a hoarse smile.

‘Nice moves.’ He croaked, while Merlin called for anybody that would listen, his mind seeking those he knew would help. He clamped his hands over the wound, tried to stem the blood flow, pushed Magic into the wound and tried to heal it.

‘S’okay, you did well.’ Gwaine muttered, a hand reaching up for his cheek, catching the tears that Merlin could barely see through.

‘Hold on, you’re going to be fine. Just… just hold on.’ Merlin hadn't just done that, hadn't used his Magic to make sure Arthur and Gwen were safe, without ensuring his boyfriend was alright. Wasn’t using his Magic right now to keep everyone away, a golden dome surrounding them, so he could cradle Gwaine’s bleeding body.

‘Kind of a crap way to go.’ He muttered, staring up at Merlin, then back to where the Warlock was holding him. Merlin could hear Gaius, could hear Arthur, but he didn’t care about any of them. He cared about Gwaine, who was slowly going pale, and Merlin chanted spell after spell.

‘Not your fault.’ Gwaine looked hazy, and Merlin screamed again, this time pleading with the Old Religion to give him something to work with. He acknowledged that the clouds formed, that the sky darkened as he tried to hold his Knight, as Gwaine brushed his thumb over Merlin’s lip, like he’d done when he’d been hit.

‘So pretty.’

‘Says you.’ Merlin choked out, didn’t care who was watching, lowered his head to kiss him. He kept his hand over the wound, kissed him with all the energy he dared to channel, felt his body begin to protest at how much Magic he was using.

‘Merlin…’

‘I’m not living without you.’ He snapped back against Gwaine’s lips, felt the storm howl over them as he asked for everything, felt the ground tremble. He heard a screech, the sound of wings beating, heard the Knights taking aim at his own Hatchling.

Aithusa had heard his call, and had come to help. Merlin couldn’t stop now, had to keep Gwaine alive, otherwise this would be for nothing. The Dragon landed, the sand being kicked out as he did, and Merlin heard footsteps.

Morgana came running, hands holding her skirts and dived down by his side. He didn’t have time to be shocked by her arrival, just looked up into those green eyes with hope.

‘Help me!’ He pleaded, and she did just that, clamped her hands over the wound and looked up at him.

‘On three.’ He trusted her, he had to, because he couldn’t live without Gwaine.

‘One. Two. Three.’ She yanked the bolt back, and Merlin closed his hands over the cut, felt Morgana’s hands on either side of his face.

‘I can give you as much as I have.’ Her energy was different, was dark and dangerous. It always had been, but Merlin needed it now, took everything that she had and forced Gwaine’s body to cooperate, for the skin to piece itself back together, until the wound closed up.

Gwaine’s eyes focused, and Merlin stumbled to his feet, watched as Gwaine stood.

‘We did it.’ Gwaine was alive, and Merlin wanted to shout for joy, but he suddenly felt rather ill. Morgana was moving, and Merlin was aware he must have fallen, multiple people calling out to him. He hit the sand, tried to keep his eyes open, but his Magic was angry that he’d used so much energy, darkness closing in on his vision.

Shame, he thought the sky looked rather pretty when it was stormy.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The comfort we all needed after that first chap

‘We were going to ask.’ Gwaine whispered, cradling Merlin gently. The Warlock was pale, chest rising and falling in a rhythm that he tracked with his eyes, not looking up to the King. Arthur was perched on his desk, the Knights standing in the room and waiting for an explanation, the Queen seated on the chair that she’d had Arthur place in the room. Morgana busied herself with Magic, with glowing eyes that kept looking between Merlin, and the Dragon curled up at the end of the bed. Arthur’s bed.

‘For permission to Court.’ He amended, ran his fingers gently through Merlin’s hair. He had managed to strip out of some of his armour, held the neckerchief in his hand, the token that Merlin had given him. He fought down tears, Morgana had assured him Merlin would be fine. That he’d wake up soon. Gaius had confirmed it, before going back to calm the Council that had gathered.

‘Merlin figured we should wait, until you’d settled as King.’ The Warlock had told him that reason with sad eyes, a bright smile despite it. Had taken his hands, kissed his knuckles and assured him he’d wait until the end of time if he had to.

‘Always obsessed with keeping you safe, Princess.’ The King may know about Merlin’s Magic, but he didn’t know the extent of this. Didn’t know how much Merlin had done for him.

‘It was his Destiny.’ Morgana chided, took Merlin’s hand and focused back. A glow closed over their hands, before it vanished.

‘Any change?’ He pleaded, the Witch sighing.

‘Not yet. Have patience, Emrys can suffer far worse than a little exhaustion.’

‘He brought me back from the dead.’ Gwaine pointed out, remembering the feel of lips on his, felt the warmth that had stitched together his gut. Merlin had done that, with Morgana’s gentle assistance, he could feel the both of them in the scar that remained.

‘He’s a near-Immortal Warlock, the strongest to walk the earth. He needs a nap.’ She was teasing him, and Gwaine huffed a laugh, let her hand come to his. Morgana, when he’d last seen her, had been close to insanity. Merlin had pulled her back, and Gwaine had watched as she thanked him, waited for the time Arthur would bring her back.

‘Thank you. For coming.’

‘I would not have abandoned Merlin. Nor you, Sir Gwaine. I’ve never seen him smile so brightly.’ Gwaine blushed, ducked his head to look back at Merlin.

‘It was all him.’ It was Merlin who brought out the chaotic energy inside him, Merlin that made his life worth living. He was everything Gwaine held dear, and now he could see how lost he’d be without him.

‘It was a mixture. You fought, knowing he was a sorcerer.’

‘I trusted Merlin to keep me safe.’ He realised that was her point, that Morgana had proved the trust between them ran deep.

‘He’ll wake soon. Aithusa, keep watch. I’m going to fetch you some food.’ She eyed him up, then climbed from the bed, petting the Dragon and moving away. Gwaine watched her go, before going back to staring at Merlin. He could do this forever, he thought.

‘You knew he was a sorcerer?’ Arthur whispered, after an awkward silence stretched.

‘Merlin knew you wouldn’t trust his word, so we needed proof.’ The Warlock’s fingers were cold, even as he linked them with his. So small, so fragile, yet he was so much stronger than Gwaine could ever understand.

‘I… For what my word is worth, I am sorry. To both of you.’ Arthur never apologised, and that was enough to shock him. He rose his head, aware that tears were close to spilling. Merlin, his family, all he needed in life.

‘Don’t apologise to me, Princess. Apologise to Merlin when he wakes up.’ He shifted down the bed, so he could pull Merlin up against his body and feel the steady breathing, rather than relying on sight.

‘I will. Around the same time I give my permission for you to be Courting.’ That shocked him, Gwaine glanced up, smiled slightly.

‘If you’re expecting me to say thank you, you’ll be disappointed.’ The King just shook his head, the fondest smile Gwaine had ever seen gracing his expression. The people filed out of the room, Gwen had offered her Chambers for Arthur to stay in while Merlin rested. The King had agreed, added in that his Court Sorcerer would require his own rooms.

‘Hear that, Merl? Permission to run rampage through Camelot, spreading chaos.’ He whispered, pretended not to see Arthur listening as he shut the door.

**

Merlin was pretty tired for someone that, according to his internal sense of time, had been sleeping for a while. He let his eyes flick open, took in the fact that he was in Arthur’s bed, then smiled when he realised he was sharing it with Gwaine. The Knight was asleep, mouth open slightly and breathing heavily. Rather cute, like a puppy. He watched him for a while, then couldn’t resist the urge to reach for where the wound had been.

He let his hand dip under the shirt, rose it up steadily to stare at the scar.

‘Undressing me in my sleep?’ The voice was deep, grumbling as Gwaine’s eyes lazily flicked open. Merlin tried for a smile, missed it completely as he stared back to the mark. He’d almost failed. Had Morgana not come running, or in this case flying, Merlin might have lost all his energy trying to bring his Knight back.

‘I’m alright, Merl. You did it.’ He had, just, but it taught him a lesson. That he needed to trust his gut, to stop thinking that he could keep everyone alive in a bubble. That he had gone to stop the other man because he might have been a threat to Arthur, his Destiny, when Gwaine was still in danger.

‘I thought I was going to lose you.’ The admittance was hard, and he had to reach for Gwaine’s heart, to feel the steady beat of it. He curled up closer, demanding closeness with the Knight, wanting to somehow find a way into his chest and stay there, where nobody could ever snatch him away.

‘But you didn’t.’ Gwaine was a practical person, enough so that it was infuriating.

‘I could have done.’ Merlin shot back, and the Knight sighed, tilted his chin and kissed him. It was an effective way of silencing his rambling.

‘But you didn’t.’ He repeated, taking his hand and placing it back over the scar.

‘You saved me.’ They went rolling, until Merlin was pressed back to the mattress with Gwaine on him.

‘You healed me.’ Merlin ducked under Gwaine’s words, but the hand held him in place, eyes locked on his.

‘I’m here because of you. Because of how brilliant you are.’ This time, Merlin gave up everything to the kiss, let lips move against his until the last protest slipped away. Gwaine’s weight on him was comforting, his Magic could reach out and wrap around the two of them, holding them tight.

‘I can feel that.’ Gwaine remarked, and Merlin was confused, until he realised that the Knight meant that he could feel his Magic. Probably because of how much Merlin had pushed into him, tying them together.

‘You’re safe.’ Merlin whispered, tracing the already-stubbly jaw line, just to check that this was real. Gwaine smiled, kissed his nose with a smirk.

‘Very safe. You sent everyone else flying away.’ Oh, he remembered that, blushed at the thought of losing control of his Magic. Gwaine laughed, nuzzled closer to him, and Merlin found himself unable to hide.

‘It isn’t funny.’ He protested, sounding like a petulant child, rather than an all-powerful sorcerer.

‘It’s a little funny.’ Gwaine attempted, before Merlin opted for the kissing option again, settled in the knowledge that his Knight wasn’t going anywhere. It was rather nice, making out and knowing that they could do so, that Merlin had bigger concerns than the fact that he was kissing in Arthur’s bed.

‘Mm, you’re thinking again.’ It was true, he was, and Merlin looked around.

‘Not that I’m objecting, but we’re in the King’s bed.’ Gwaine raised one eyebrow, then a look of mischief crossed his face, and Merlin felt his skin flush.

‘One, I think he deserves it, after being so judgemental towards your Magic. And two, the King gave his permission for a very dashing Knight to court his innocent young manservant.’ He giggled, a sound he didn’t even know could fall from his lips, looked up to Gwaine and rolled his eyes.

‘Oh, and what does that dashing Knight plan to do?’ Chaos, that was the look on his boyfriend’s face.

‘Seduce the innocent manservant on the King’s bed?’ Merlin wasn’t quite sure what had come over him, maybe almost dying did something to his head. Or his heart, he thought, tugging up Gwaine’s shirt so he could run his hands over the expanse of muscle.

‘I like that story.’


End file.
